Many types of wigs which the fiber or hair is attached to the cap thereof, for example, a capless, kinky hair or jerry curl wig, have been developed and are used extensively in the wig industry.
One disadvantage of these wigs is that numerous sets of the wig become necessary when wearers decide to change their hair styles. Besides, conventional wigs are fitted to the scalp of the wearers so that their heads become very warm thereby causing discomfort. Even though U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,100 to Megna discloses a wig which comprises a form and a cap covered the form which may be a single section or may optionally be composed of a face, crown and nape sections instead of a single section for a versatile style of wig construction, it is expected to be difficult and complicated for operation and manufacture because the wig of this patent has a form and a plurality of sections.